galaxy_empire_evolvedfandomcom-20200213-history
Mysterious Nebula
Details: *The Mysterious Nebula is always located at the 16th coordinate in a system (example [9:225:16]). *Depending on your planet and Research, it will take anywhere from 30-40 minutes to get there. *In order to get huge amounts of resources, you need to send constant exploration fleets. *It's a common starting strategy to build up a Recycler fleet as quickly as possible in order to go on these so-called "neb runs". Strategies: *A good strategy would be to send 3 fleets of 667 Recyclers to the Mysterious Nebula per planet. *Note that Level 9 Astrophysics Tech is required to send 3 fleets from each planet. *Pirates and aliens will rarely be able to destroy Recyclers if you send them in large amounts, and very few when they do. *Do Not '''send any combat ships to "guard", because pirates appear much more often if you send combat ships, and the combat ships may be destroyed in battle depending on its shielding and strength. *The more Recyclers sent the larger amount of ships you can return with as well. *667 Recyclers provides the maximum return on metal/crystals/gas obtainable from exploration. *1340 Recyclers provides a better chance to hit maximum return in resources. *4000 Recyclers provides a guarentee chance to hit maxiumum return in resources. *20000 Recyclers provides a MASSIVE amount of ships. *When sending ships to the neb send up to 1 mil probes as this will give you ships from the neb .i.e. Light Fighter *Espionage Tech levels 6 and above increase resource finding rate. Outcomes: ''Note: You can never get more than 2 million of each resource per neb run.'' : '''Resources *Our exploration located spaceship wreckage from a battle and is returning home with these items now: *Our exploration successfully located the remains of an abandoned foreign ship containing Dark Matter! *Our exploration successfully negotiated some Dark Matter from non-hostile aliens. *Our exploration successfully located an asteroid containing resources that were harvested. *Our exploration successfully located an abandoned rebel station which had ships in its hangar. (In this case, you will be awarded Colony Ships, Probes, Cargo Ships, Large Cargo Ships, Recyclers or Light Fighters) *Our exploration fleet successfully collected resources from a nearby planet. Your exploration ships are returning home now with storage containers filled to capacity. : Combat : Pirate weapons/shield/strength have -30% of players current tech strength, while aliens have +30% *Our exploration encountered some pirates which were defeated. (Scavenger Pirates) *We stumbled on a nest of pirates! (Fearless Pirates) *Unknown hostile forces attack our exploration fleet without warning! (Hostile Aliens) *Our exploration stumbled upon some pirates whom attempted to capture our fleet. (Ordinary Pirates) *Transmission data between our exploration fleet was lost temporarily. Before communication broke, they indicated that they were under attack! (Fearless aliens) : Failure *Your exploration fleet was attacked but managed to escape. They returned home empty handed. *Led by a brave commander, our exploration fleet successfully navigated an asteroid field to return home but came back empty handed. *Our exploration fleets flagship collided with a small asteroid and sustained damage. The fleet will return, albeit delayed. *Our exploration fleet searched tirelessly but didn't come back with anything useful. *A mechanical failure in the flagships reactor core nearly destroyed the entire fleet. Technicians are making repairs and the fleet will be delayed. *Our exploration fleet unexpectedly encountered a sector populated by particle storms and will be significantly delayed. *Despite the first, very promising scans of this sector, we unfortunately returned empty handed. Although initial scans were optimistic, our exploration fleet didn't return home anything useful. *The fleet was suddenly swept into a black hole and was lost. (instant death of your fleet)(This really sucks!) : Failure + bonus *Our exploration fleet encountered a galactic anomaly which hastened their return. *Our exploration encountered solar wind on its return course and arrived he ahead of schedule.